Handle Your Toners
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe's obvious toner for each other is distracting the other Bellas.


**Handle Your Toners**

Amy had been watching Beca and Chloe for a few days now. The two were obviously into each other and she wondered why it was taking them so long to realize it. Could they both really be that blind to their attraction for one another? Amy watched now as Beca's eyes wandered the length of Chloe's body as the redhead showed them the new choreography along with Aubrey. The blonde couldn't stand it anymore. She had to say something eventually because watching the two girls ignore their feelings for each other was driving her insane.

Once Chloe and Aubrey were done running through the moves, they split the girls into groups. Amy wasn't surprised during the practice when Chloe helped Beca out the most. It could've been because the brunette needed the most help but she had a feeling Chloe just wanted to touch her.

As Chloe maneuvered Beca's arms to show her how to do a move, Amy couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Will you two just kiss or something already?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Beca and Chloe. The brunette was visibly red from embarrassment as she pulled away from Chloe.

"I totally agree," Stacie said. "You two would be the cutest couple."

Beca laughed uncomfortably. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Amy rolled her eyes. "We're talking about you two obviously liking each other."

Aubrey nodded in agreement. "She's right. You two need to handle your toners."

"I don't like Chloe like that," Beca said quickly. "We're just friends. That's it. There's no... attraction or whatever you think we have for each other."

Amy folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the brunette, not believing a word she was saying. "Beca your nose is growing bigger than your toner for Chloe is. Stop lying."

"I'm not. Chloe isn't even my type and I'm not hers."

"My gaydar totally goes crazy when I'm around you two," Cynthia Rose added.

"Yeah," Stacie began. "I've been having more sex because the sexual tension between you two has been making me horny."

Aubrey looked at the long-legged brunette. "You're always horny, Stacie." She then looked to her best friend. "Chloe do you have anything to say about this?"

Chloe shook her head with an unreadable expression on her face. "Can we get back to practice please?"

Everyone was thrown by the redhead's solemn mood.

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey clapped her hands together ordering everyone to get back to what they were doing. Once everyone was back to work, Aubrey took Chloe by the hand and pulled her out of the gym.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"You do like her don't you?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe bit her lower lip as she nodded. "You heard her, though. I'm not her type and she doesn't like me like that."

"She was blindsided. She was probably saying what she thought you'd say," Aubrey pointed out. "I've seen her look at you, Chloe. That girl is definitely into you."

"You think so?" Chloe asked still unsure.

"I know so," Aubrey assured her. "And everyone else knows it too. You should talk to her... in a less public setting."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, but what if you're all wrong?"

Aubrey looked offended. "I'm never wrong so don't worry about that. Let's get back inside."

Chloe followed Aubrey back inside, avoiding Beca for the rest of rehearsal while she figured out how she was going to let the DJ know how she felt. Beca noticed that the redhead was now staying clear of her and couldn't help but feel hurt by it. Willing time to go by faster so that she could close herself off in her room, Beca continued to go through the choreography.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her room trying to work on mixing but she couldn't get Chloe out of her head. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly texted the girl. _I feel like you're avoiding me because of this afternoon and it kinda sucks._

There was a knock at her door and Beca got up to answer it. She pulled the door open and saw Chloe looking at her phone. Beca knew she was probably reading the text that she had just sent.

Chloe looked up at Beca. "I'm not avoiding you... I mean, I kind of was but not for the reason you probably think."

"So not because of the awkward situation that took place earlier?" Beca asked.

"Okay, yes but still not for the reason you think," Chloe assured her as she entered the room. "I just have a question."

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"Did you mean what you said when you told everyone that you weren't into me as more than a friend?"

Beca took an interest in the carpeting of her dorm room. "Yeah, um, I did. We're friends. I don't even know where Amy and the others got the idea that we're into each other."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Can you say that again while looking at me?"

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked up at Chloe. She opened her mouth to repeat her words but Chloe's bright blue eyes were burning through her and she couldn't lie. "I... I might like you as more than a friend." She pulled her hands out of her pockets and began to place. "I tried really hard to get it under control but you're so amazing. You aren't my usual type, all bright and bubbly but I'm so attracted to you, Chloe. It's like... I can't even breathe when I'm around you sometimes."

Chloe moved so that she was standing in Beca's path so when the brunette turned around to continue her pacing, she nearly bumped into the redhead.

Chloe smiled at how close they now were. "So you are into is what I just got from that."

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this. I would've never said anything if Amy hadn't of brought it up."

"Then I'm glad she did," Chloe said. "Because I like you too, Beca. And even though you're not my usual type either, there's something about you that draws me in and I don't want to be released from it."

Beca smiled surprised by the admission. "You like me?"

"Huge toner," Chloe grinned and moved her lips to Beca's ear. "Maybe I'll let you feel it sometime." Beca let out a gasp when Chloe kissed her just behind her ear. "I can't stay. I have a class. I'll text you."

Beca didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded causing Chloe to laugh. Once the redhead was gone, Beca may have done a victory dance. She won't deny or confess to it... ever.

* * *

Beca entered the gym the next day holding hands with Chloe. This quickly went noticed by Amy who was smiling brightly at them.

The blonde gestured between the two of them. "Totally my doing. You're welcome."

Beca laughed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, a lot," Chloe added.

Stacie entered the gym and saw her two friends holding hands. "Thank god you two have finally handled your toners. Maybe now I'll be able to concentrate on something other than sex."

Amy looked at the girl with skepticism. "I don't think anything can ever make that happen."

Stacie ignored the blonde and looked at Beca and Chloe. "So have you two had sex yet?"

Beca's eyes widened. "We haven't even had a proper kiss yet!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, I didn't get you two together for you to build up the tension. Get on with it already," Amy said.

"We _just _got together," Beca pointed out.

"It's the twenty-first century. Who waits anymore?" Stacie asked.

"We do," Chloe said. "Now enough about our personal lives. Let's get to work."

Everyone turned to face Aubrey who was standing up front. Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and went to join her best friend up front.

Once practice was in full swing, Amy noticed Beca and Chloe stealing glances at each other as well as small touches here and there. "Oh my god, you two. You really just need to do it."

Aubrey sighed. "Yeah, we can still see your toner through those jeans. It's distracting."

Chloe grinned, proudly. "Have you seen my girlfriend? This toner isn't going anywhere."

Beca laughed despite her embarrassment and the other Bellas groaned. It was going to be a long season in a cappella for them.


End file.
